Conventionally, a workpiece picking system is known which picks disorderly stored workpieces in a container by a robot (for example, see PTL 1).
In the workpiece picking system, a three-dimensional sensor is attached to a hand tip portion of a robot, the three-dimensional sensor being configured to capture an image with an entire upper opening of a container captured in a field of view, and to be able to acquire a three-dimensional point group of a workpiece in the field of view.